Fantendo - 100 Floors
is a New Fantendoverse story created by , a reboot/rewriting of the older article, Fantendo - Mansion, made by the same user. Beginning production in November 21, 2016, 100 Floors is a canonical story set in the Fantendoverse between Beorn Hallow and Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory, and revolves around Unten, Leah, Strafe, PalmMan, Rachel, and various other characters trying to escape a sprawling, 100-floor mansion (hence the title) manifested by the demigod Dare, which is claimed to be a trial to prepare them for the battle against The Threat, but something stranger seems to be driving these trials. Synopsis Main Characters *'Unten' - The main protagonist of the story, Unten is a blue Beorn from the now-destroyed planet of Zeon, who lives on Earth to protect it from a new kind of serious threat. He managed to escape Zeon after his enemy, Doomulus Grime, destroyed it with a drill, killing almost everyone inhabiting it, and causing Unten to believe he is the only survivor; even to this day, the event is still incredibly emotionally scarring to him, though he doesn't often show it. *'Rachel' - One of Unten's closest friends (and his current crush), a human from the United States, and a completely normal one at that. She's the one normal person amidst the abstract chaos of the other characters in the universe, having been caught up in the fight against The Threat after she met Unten for the first time. *'Leah' - A snarky, sarcastic woman with a laid-back personality and a fucked up past, she's the cynical but occasionally goofy contrast to Unten's mostly serious demeanor. She serves as Unten's traveling partner throughout most of the story, though she doesn't have much say in the matter. She is the girlfriend of X-Ray. *'Strafe' - A handsome reformed thief who plays the role of one of the strongest (and most good looking) Fantendoverse characters out there: his marksmanship skills aren't anything to scoff at. He's a very casual, calm person, and he's definitely one of the more mature ones here. *'Sakeena' - Another one of Unten's closest friends, a younger fangirl from a religious family who's known for her powerful metal abilities and her crackship-lathered fan-fictions...based off of her own friends. She's still somewhat new to the chaos of the Fantendoverse, so she isn't as honed in her skills as someone like Strafe or PalmMan is. *'Dare' - The primary antagonist of the story, a demigod usually under The Fan (Aktoz)'s rule who, without the awareness of any of the gods, steals dozens of Fantendoverse heroes away into his own pocket dimension to put them through unnecessarily dangerous trials for reasons that don't seem to be what he says they are. *'Dara' - A mysterious androgynous entity who specializes in shape-shifting. They are found trapped in the depths of the Mansion by Unten and Leah, and they tag along with the group for the rest of the adventure. Their innocent, playful demeanor makes her well-liked among the others, despite some not trusting her. *'Giare' - A seemingly meek serpent-like creature, part of the Daredevil Quartet; he seems meek and shy at first, but he takes on a whole new demeanor when he begins his plot to sabotage Dare's eventual plans, with the help of fellow Quartet member Gemini. His powers are based around venom. Minor Characters *'X-Ray' - The shy girlfriend of Leah, a blue-haired woman who was rescued from being tortured by Needlenam sometime prior to the start of the New Fantendoverse. She doesn't talk much, but she's real sweet. *'Lucky' - A green-furred, anthropomorphic feline with a pessimistic nature, the instinct of a literal scaredy-cat, and an ironic level of bad luck. He specializes in manipulating darkness to fight, which, in his own words, is "a blessing and a curse", though no one knows what this truly means. *'The Fan' and The Enemy: Two deity brothers who tasked Unten and co. to fight The Threat in the first place, they play the role of trying to figure out just what's going on in the Risk Sanctuary. *'Gemini' - A lizard-like creature with a creepy lust for treasure. He's part of the Daredevil Quartet, and he aides Giare's attempts to go against Dare's orders and secretly work against him to stop his diabolical schemes. His powers are based around fire. *'Copypaste' - A computerized entity created by Dare to be a fully-loyal member of the Daredevil Quartet; it is programmed to be aligned with Dare in any situation, to prevent it from revolting, and it is skillful in electrical powers. *'Pharaoh' - A golem-like humanoid creature, one of the members of the Daredevil Quartet. She is incredibly incompetent and immature when it comes to battle, wielding a staff that controls sand, and not knowing one thing about how to use it. She "specializes" in sand-focused powers. Chapter Navigation Prologue • Chapter 1 Prologue - Truth or Dare The story opens with a shot of an odd, distorted dimension; the air is blustery and thick, and the empty space gives off a dark, cool color. Dark, purple clouds brew above, cracklings with lightning. The ground is floating in the air, uneven and dangerous, and stepping on a tile would send it hurdling into the distance a few feet. This is not just chaos. This is the Risk Sanctuary. Struck in the center is a giant, sprawling tower, with spires making up the top of the tower, and a large balcony overseeing the chaotic dimension. The tower is almost a mile tall, and 500 feet wide. The bricks that make it up shift with the air. On the balcony of the tower lays the creator of the Risk Sanctuary, the daredevil demigod, Dare. He is watching something from the comfort of the sprawling tower with mild concern. He seems restless. Soon, he is joined by another creature; a red serpent with a multicolored robe, with a shiny golden symbol resembling a scale printed on the front, the sign of Libra. He's reluctantly clutching a small scroll in his clawed hands. Dare seems to notice his presence, despite not actually looking at the snake. :Dare: What do you need, Giare? Giare, taken aback by Dare's immediate response, swallows nervously, and speaks. :Giare: Uh, yessssss, sssssir... :Dare: You're drawing out the S's again. Giare flushes, offended. :Giare: ...that'sssss natural, ssssir. :Dare: Then take a hint from an actual snake, Giare. Dare snaps his fingers, and a small garden snake pops into view on the floor. It decides to slither around quietly on the floor. Giare swallows, as if to prevent him from saying anything else. :Dare: Now, what the hell do you want? :Giare: Your "partner in work" hassss responded to your previous messssage to them. I have the letter here, ssssire. Dare glares at Giare condescendingly, before taking the scroll. :Dare: Thank you. Dare unfolds the scroll, and reads it quickly. Halfway through, he smirks triumphantly. He soon finishes, rolling up the scroll again, lighting it aflame, and hurling it into the anti-gravitational empty space, the faint light of the fire eventually fading into the distance. Dare and Giare stand in silence for a moment, Dare watching the flame, Giare staring at Dare, trying to read him. Finally, Dare speaks. :Dare: Giare. The serpent jerks back to reality. :Giare: Yessss, Dare, sssir? :Dare: I want you to round up Gemini, Copypaste, and Pharaoh, and have them meet me in the main hall in exactly one hour. We'll be discussing the circumstances of what each of us will be doing in this new operation. Afterwards, you will stay in the safe room of the mansion, so you can view the events unfold when my "partner" and I can begin the operation. :Giare: Indeed, sssir. A beat. :Giare: Sssir? Dare turns to face Giare, looking at him in the eye for the first time. :Dare: Hm? :Giare: What exactly issss the point of what you're doing? You haven't exactly explained much of what you're doing, who you're doing it with, or even why, to anyone of usss, not even Copypaste. Dare looks away, facing the distance again. :Dare: What I'm doing, or even why I'm doing it, is none of your business. It's none of Gemini's, or Pharaoh's, or Copypaste's. Or anyone. What I'm doing is my own business, and I wouldn't appreciate any of you butting it. Giare sighs, looking away. He seems to regret his choice of asking. :Giare: U-Uh...sorry, sssir, I didn't mean to— :Dare: No, no need to apologize. Unless it's for the S's. The serpent clears his throat, almost abrasively. Dare turns back to look at him. :Dare: I'll explain what is happening to you and the others when I meet with them–and you—later on, if you want to know that badly. But that isn't important now. :Giare: Okay, then. Another beat. :Giare: Before I go, can you answer one more question? :Dare: Depends on what you're asking. :Giare: Well, does your maste—I mean, Aktoz...does he know about what you're doing? Doessss he approve? Dare sighs, looking exasperatedly at Giare, who puts his claws up defensively. :Giare: Look, you can't look at me and tell me to fight bassssse instinct in ssspeaking— :Dare: Shut it, will you?...anyways, no, Aktoz doesn't know. He doesn't need to. It's none of his concern, isn't it? :Giare: But...would he disssapprove, should he find out? Dare smirks, his face hidden from view from Giare, as we finally see what he's staring at; a massive mansion in the distance, a strange distorted aura surrounding it. The view fades to black, with one final statement from Dare. :Dare: What Aktoz doesn't know...it won't hurt him. ---- Everything falls to black. All is silent, and nothing is visible. Then, shapes begin taking place. Colors begin to form. A small gray room is created from this manifestation. And Unten wakes up on a small, colorless cot, slowly opening his eyes. :Unten: Argh... The room he woke up in was almost entirely devoid of bright color. The walls, the floor, even the bed: all different shades of grey. :Unten: What the... Unten gets up, his feet hitting the solid floor. It feels like cold metal, though there is something abstract about it that can't exactly be placed. :Unten: ...where the hell am I? He glances at the wall opposite him, barren of any specific detail. He blinks, and, out of nowhere, a door materializes in the wall. :Unten: ...uh, okay. This better be some screwed up dream... Unten makes his way to the door, and opens it. On the opposite side lies a corridor, once again devoid of color or detail. He walks down the hall, slowly feeling more suspicious. He feels like someone is watching him. After some fine, however, he finds another door, identical to the one he walked through earlier. He decides to open it, walking through it into a large rectangular room. :Unten: Huh. He closes the door behind him, and it dematerializes as soon as it shuts completely. :Unten: ...fuck. He turns around, and gasps in fright: the wall opposite him changed again. It's been replaced by a glass window, and looking through the glass on the opposite side is a hooded figure, it's face hidden. Unten approaches the glass, and he taps it lightly. :Unten: ...uh, are you okay? The hooded figure looks up, though not enough so it's appearance can be seen. It doesn't respond. :Unten: Do you, uh, need help? The figure does not reply, but it instead places a tattered palm on the glass. Something compels Unten to place his hand in the same spot, so he does so. And, immediately, the figure reaches through the glass, pulling him through. Unten is forced into a dark, bottomless void, falling. As he screams, he notices another figure materialize in front of him: it takes the shape of Spunten, his body limp and his eyes filled with tears. It then turns into Forrester, who glares at him, the words "it's all your fault" in their eyes. Finally, it turns into The Threat, who, with the wave of a hand, freezes the two in place. She smirks at him, throwing him away telekinetically with ease. And, when he finally hits something solid, he feels his entire heart, his entire being torn apart by terrible memories... ---- :???: Unten! Unten wakes with a start, sweating and gasping. He realizes that he's lying down on a soft surface: a bed, maybe. He turns his head, thankful to see a familiar face. :'Unten': Oh, uh, hey, Rachel. :'Rachel': Hey. You've been talking in your sleep for hours, dude. Get up, we've got ourselves a problem. :'Unten': What do you— ''Unten finally gets a good look at where he is. He's in an unfamiliar room: the wallpaper is a blood-red, the couch and bed is layered with silky blankets and pillows, and the floor is covered with several carpets that wouldn't be out-of-place in a pagoda. Leah's sitting in an armchair in the corner, looking disheveled and grumpy. :Leah: Yeah, stop and smell the fuckin' roses, would ya? We've wasted enough time listening to you yell in your sleep. :Rachel: Would you be quiet for a second? We have to figure this out, we can't just sit here and yell at Unten all day. Leah groans, burying herself deeper into the armchair. :Unten: Wait, backtrack for a second. Where the hell are we? :Rachel: Leah thought you would know. I don't think we've ever been here before... Unten glances at a sulking Leah. :Unten: I have no idea what this place is. :Leah: Greaaaat. Looks like we're stuck here for the rest of fuckin' eternity, then! :Unten: Wait, what? What do you mean? :Leah: Look around, blueberry! You see a door? A window? Magic portal, maybe? Unten takes a better look around, and notices the lack of any exits. :Unten: Shit, you're right... :Leah: I know. :Rachel: Well, we should definitely take a look around...maybe we'll find something. Still somewhat groggy, Unten gets up from his bed, and takes a look around again, pacing the room. :Leah: Guys, let's just not waste our time on scavenging for an escape that doesn't exist— Rachel rolls her eyes. :Rachel: Christ, Leah, we know you're worried about X-Ray, but you don't have to be such a cynic about it— :Unten: Hold on, guys, I think I found something. Unten kneels down and feels the floor: in a certain spot concealed by a carpet, the floor feels different. He lifts the carpet and finds a wooden trapdoor. :Unten: What was that about nonexistent escapes? Leah scowls, reluctantly standing up from her armchair, and pushes Unten aside to go down. Rachel and Unten glance at each-other with the same exasperated look, before Rachel enters the trapdoor herself. Unten goes in last, shutting the door behind him. ---- The next thing we see is Unten, Rachel, and Leah making their way down a dark corridor, lit only by small lamps on the wall. :Unten: So, you guys have any plans as to what we do after we make it to the end of here? :Leah: Find X-Ray. :Rachel: AND everyone else. Don't forget Sakeena, Strafe... :Unten: If they're actually here, I mean. Leah shrugs grumpily. :Rachel: Yeah, for all we know, they aren't even in this place. :Leah: Well, we're still separated from... Before Leah can finish the sentence, however, she hears a familiar scream in the distance, followed by a loud crashing sound. She perks up, a look of fear in her eyes. :Rachel: Wait, was that— :Leah: X-Ray! Leah immediately pushes by Unten and Rachel, dashing down the corridor at light speed. :Unten: Oh, Christ. Should we follow her? :Rachel: That'd probably be the safe option. The other two run after Leah, ready to make sure she doesn't commit murder on her way to her girlfriend. ---- Eventually, Rachel and Unten reach the end of a corridor: they open the door at the end, only to find that the door was hidden inside a refrigerator. Though there's no food in it, the door does lead to a kitchen-like room. Pots and pans are scattered all over the floor, and, sure enough... :Leah: Christ, X-Ray, how long have you been here?! You had me worried sick... :Unten: No, really, worried sick. As Leah scowls at Unten, she helps X-Ray up, who's trying to calm her girlfriend down. Unten glances off to the side, and notices someone else: they're huddled behind a short wall, shaking and holding onto their head. :X-Ray: Leah! Don't worry, I'm fine... :Rachel: That's good, but what about...your friend? X-Ray glances at the shaking creature by the wall. :X-Ray: Well... :Leah: I'll tell you what! This fuckin' furry was trying to hurt X-Ray! Unten notices the creature is shaking out of fear: is he crying? :X-Ray: He didn't hurt me, actually. He was trying to wake me up, he must have found me here... :???: Y-You really t-think I'd wanna h-hurt any of y-you? The creature finally speaks, shakily getting up. He reveals himself as an anthropomorphic feline-like creature with green fur and a red collar with a bell on it. Also noticeable is a bruised cheek and a black eye. :Rachel: Leah, did you fucking punch him?! :???: Yes. :Leah: Look, I thought he was gonna hurt X-Ray, what else do you think I should do? The feline whimpered a little bit, sliding down a wall again, and burying his face into his legs. Leah doesn't seem to be very regretful about her act of violence: as a matter of fact, she's smirking. :X-Ray: ...well, I was pretty shocked when I saw him, so I screamed...I scared him, he basically flew back into the cabinet, and Leah found me here, and... :Leah: Yup. :Unten: Hold on. Are you doing okay, dude? The feline lifts his head out of his arms and shudders. :???: I guess I've had b-better. :Unten: What's your name? He lifts his head a little more, his somewhat bruised face now fully visible. :???: Uh...Lucky. It's Lucky. :Rachel: Lucky? That's pretty– :Lucky: Ironic? Y-Yeah, I get that a lot. Lucky chuckles at himself a little bit, before shutting up after noticing Leah is staring at him. :Unten: Well, what're you doing here? Is this your place? :Lucky: N-Now that'd be lucky, heh. U-Unfortunately, I-I have no idea w-what this place is. I-I just woke up a-and saw her... He nods towards X-Ray. :Unten: Wait, you have no memory of even being here? Lucky nods again, sitting up a little straighter. :Leah: Guess that puts you in the same boat as us, nine-liver?. Lucky seemingly sinks a little bit into the ground upon noticing Leah talking to him. :Lucky: C-Can you maybe n-not call me th-that? :Leah: Only if you grow some balls and not turn into a puddle every time I breathe near you. Lucky grumbles something surprisingly rude under his breath, as Unten motions to Leah to get her to stop. :Unten: Well, if you're in the same situation, why don't you come with us for the time being? Lucky perks up a little bit. :Lucky: Y-You think so? :Rachel: Well, can you do anything if you have to fight? Any weapons? Special powers, maybe? Lucky stands up, still somewhat shaky. He shrugs. :Lucky: I kinda have my own powers, yeah, but... Lucky raises a paw, and a small, delicate ball of shadow whirled out of it from nothing. It floated lazily in the air for a second, before it sparked out violently, with a loud ''crack that made him jump.'' :Lucky: ...don't have much control over them yet. Plus, if I get a little too into the battle... :Leah: You soil yourself? Lucky choked a little bit, his face reddening. :Lucky: No, but... :Leah: Look, cut the exposition, are we letting the furry come with us or not?'' Lucky begins to talk, but shuts himself up. :Rachel: Yeah, he can come. :Unten: You up for it, Lucky? Lucky hesitates, before nodding. :Lucky: I'll b-be fine, I t-think. As l-long as I'm not h-holding you guys d-down. :Rachel: Well, this house has to be huge, if a corridor inside of a refrigerator connects a kitchen and a little rest room. We should explore some more while we can. :Unten: Sounds good. X-Ray nods in compliance. Leah rolls her eyes. :Leah: Well, let's get a move on. :Unten: Right. Unten finds a door, and leads the other four out: Leah in the front, closely followed by X-Ray, Rachel taking the middle, and a somewhat less shaky Lucky treading in the back. ---- About an hour later, however, none of the group had gotten anywhere. Feeling somewhat baffled and defeated, Unten and the others decide to rest in a living room they found behind the kitchen. It's surprisingly small, considering the size of most living rooms nowadays. :Leah: Christ, you'd think we'd find more than a bathroom and a few couches in this place by now. :Rachel: Well, what do you think we should do? We've searched the entirety of this place, what more is there to find? Unten is about to respond when he hears something: a faint pounding noise? :Unten: Hey, do you guys hear that? They pause for a moment, listening. :Rachel: Huh. Weird. :Lucky: Y-You think there's someone else here? :Leah: I doubt it. We would have found them by now. :Rachel: Who knows? Maybe if we search some more... :Leah: What else is there to search?! We've looked through every room, every closet, every goddamn bathroom in this fancy-schmancy hellhole! X-Ray puts a hand on Leah's shoulder to calm her down. :X-Ray: Well, you guys thought there was no way out of the room you woke up in, right? Unten hears the pounding noise again, but ignores it. :Rachel: Oh, yeah! And Unten found a hidden exit...guys, let's scour these rooms, maybe we'll find something... :Leah: Fuckin' hell, this is gonna take forever... Nonetheless, Leah gets up to search, as does Unten, X-Ray, and Lucky. Rachel decide to follow suit. :Rachel: Leah, search the floors. Lucky, look through the closet... :Lucky: Familiar territory. Got it. There is an awkward pause. Lucky decides to rush to the closet to divert attention. :Leah: ...what in the fuck is he talking about? :Rachel: Okay, then. Unten, see if any of the decor on the walls are hiding something. X-Ray, you and I check the room next to here. Unten nods, as X-Ray and Rachel rush out. Leah sighs and gets to her knees, looking under one of the carpets. :Leah: Y'know, I don't get why she's making me search the floors when you found the trapdoor in the first place. :Unten: I didn't make that decision. :Leah: Didn't ask you, Jason Beorn. Just keep searching before I bash my head through these floorboards. Unten decides it's best not to continue arguing, and to keep searching. Lucky shuffles around in the closet, not seeming to get anywhere. Unten absent-mindedly lifts up a strange-looking painting on the wall, and notices something. A panel in the wall. :Unten: Hold on, I think I found something. Leah glances at the wall, before going back to her searching. :Leah: Wow, a wall. Whoopdy-doo. :Unten: No, the panel—oh, forget it. Unten pushes the panel into the wall, and it immediately sinks into a hole somewhere in it. Immediately, a loud rumbling is heard, prompting Leah and Unten to get up, and Lucky to immediately cover his head. The wall with the panel begins to shake, slowly lifting up into the ceiling. Behind the wall is another glass wall, and behind the glass are a few blissfully familiar faces. :Unten: Sakeena! Strafe! Sakeena immediately notices Unten behind the glass wall, and runs to it tapping on it. It seems to be soundproof, as Unten notices she is trying to say something, but he cannot hear her. Strafe immediately follows suit, as does PalmMan, who he just noticed now. :Unten: Guys, come here! I found them! Leah gets up, and Rachel and X-Ray run in to see. Lucky stumbles out of the closet, taking a few hangers with him. :Rachel: Sakeena! Strafe! PalmMan! Can you hear me?! :Leah: Doesn't seem they can. :Unten: Well, at least we know where they are now. We need to find a way around this wall— :Leah: Can't we just break through? I mean, that shit's glass. Leah picks up a rocking chair from the corner of the room, and hurls it into the wall. The chair breaks on impact, shattering into many wooden pieces. :Leah: ...well, shit. :Lucky: Y-You're sure you can't do anything to break through? Here, lemme try... Lucky generates a shadowy projectile and tries to throw it at the wall. It's not unexpected, but still unfortunate as it bounces off the wall, and hits Lucky squared in the chest, bursting upon impact. He groans in pain, but tries to keep a straight face. :Lucky: Fuuuuuuuck....th-that didn't w-work out... :Leah: Mot gonna lie, I don't think any of us expected anything less. :Unten: Well, there's got to be a way around this, right? :???: Actually, Unten, I'm afraid there isn't. Everyone turns around to see someone has joined them in the room: a thin, orange devil-like creature descending from the ceiling. :Rachel: Wait, hold on. Aren't you... :???: Dare? Supposed "servant" to The Fan, radical daredevil, owner of the universe's coolest dimension? That’d be me, yes. :Rachel: ...well, just the name would do. :Lucky: ...uh, who the heck is that? :Leah: Put a sock in it, nine-liver. We've got trouble...hey, what the hell is going on here? Shouldn't you be off in your own dimension, leaping off buildings or some shit? :Dare: Now, now, Leah. You wouldn't kiss your mother with that mouth, would you? :Leah: Leave my mom out of this, you little— :X-Ray: Leah... She puts a hand on Leah's shoulder. She shrinks a little bit and backs down. :Unten: Dare, is it? What the hell is going on? :Dare: Well, if you really want to go through with whatever you're trying to accomplish here... Dare snaps his fingers. The lights dim, the place where he's standing turns into a large stage, and, out of nowhere, Dare summons a cane, which he leans on on the ground. :Dare: ...then, before anything else, we'll have to get through a game of Truth or Dare. Chapter 1 - Trial and Error :Leah: ...so, you expect us to play this Girl Scout campfire game with us to find a way out of this? You've got a sick sense of humor, don't you? Dare huffs, his shoulders falling. :Dare: Well, if you want to be trapped in this place for all of eternity, be my guest. :Unten: We don't. There is a murmur of agreement between everyone on his side. Sakeena and the others from the other side of the wall converse to themselves, looking like they're figuring something up between them. :Dare: So, Truth or Dare? Unten almost immediately responds. :Unten: Truth. :Leah: You’re actually going through with this. Jesus Christ. Dare smirks, dimming the spotlights even more. They shine eerily on his face, giving him the appearance of a devil-horned pumpkin. (more tba) Gallery Dare100Floors.png|Dare's appearance in the story, by TheFoxyRiolu. DaraExo.png|Dara's appearance in the story, by . GiareExo.png|Giare's appearance in the story, by . Trivia Category:Fuzzy's Content Category:Stories